The invention additionally relates to an electronic arrangement comprising a thin film transistor with a source electrode and a drain electrode, which are separated from each other by a channel, and a gate electrode, which are separated from the channel by dielectric material, said arrangement having a substrate, on one side of which there is: an active layer, which contains an organic semiconductor material, and in which the channel is located; a first electrode layer, in which the source electrode and the drain electrode are defined; an intermediate layer of dielectric material, and a second electrode layer, in which the gate electrode is defined, said gate electrode, when perpendicularly projected onto the first electrode layer, substantially overlapping the channel.
Such an arrangement and such a method are known from H.E.A. Huitema et al. Nature 414, 599 (2001). The known arrangement is a display device with an electro-optical layer of liquid crystalline material. To prevent leakage currents between adjacent transistors the active layer is structured. The active layer in the known arrangement contains polythenylene-vinylene as a semiconductor material and has gold/PEDOT electrodes.